


You're Beautiful

by kainess



Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, MC is gn, kind of???, mammon - Freeform, mc is a trainwreck but same honestly, mc is just a panicked individual, mentions of Asmo, obey me - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, the walkie-talkies are back babeyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Levi never fails to make you a flustered and blushing mess.orYou make a fool of yourself in front of Levi.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: MC isn't good at pick up lines. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> MC is gn! :)

You have a lollipop in your mouth, fingers typing away on your D.D.D as you chat with Mammon who is, once again, occupying your desk chair. “Mm, Asmo is mad at me.” You stretch your limbs out as you lie on your bed. “Like  _ really  _ mad at me. Suppose I wasn’t ready to start with him yet. He didn’t take to my pick up line too kindly.”

“Because ya called him a nine.” Mammon states in a plain manner. He wasn’t in your room for no reason today; no, he was actually working on homework for once. “That’s like, the greatest sin of all sins. I’m surprised he didn’t try to kill ya. Seriously, I don’t think anyone’s had the balls to call him a nine.” 

“It’s not like I meant it!” A high pitch whine leaves the back of your throat as you thrash around on your bed like a child throwing a tantrum. “It was for the sake of the pick up line! Like, he’s a nine and  _ I’m  _ the one he needs. The two of us together would make a ten.” You knew it was fruitless to defend yourself, yet you couldn’t stop from rambling. “It’s not like I think he’s ugly. He’s definitely out of my league.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up.” Mammon’s tapping his pencil against his notebook, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he ponders the answer to a history question. “He’ll probably get over it in a couple of days.” 

“Probably is the keyword.” You lay your phone down beside you, eyes gazing up at the ceiling above you. You weren’t sure why you were so hung up on throwing out pick up lines to the brothers. It wasn’t like you  _ needed  _ to or anything, yet you found yourself roped in and thinking of ways to please everyone. No one asked you to, no one expected you to, and yet you just...did. Did you have a reason for any of this? You knew it started because Lucifer didn’t understand pick up lines, but then why did you go beyond Lucifer? Why go to the others? Maybe there was a deeper meaning to it, maybe you just--

Mammon cuts through your train of thought when he slams his notebook shut. “Well he didn’t kill ya, so he can’t be  _ that  _ mad. Listen, I’ve seen Asmo mad, so I think he was just annoyed with ya.” You feel slightly better from Mammon’s words. You knew he knew Asmo well, and the white haired demon had no reason to lie to you. 

“I think I’ll be taking a break on pick up lines for a few days. I didn’t realize that randomly blurting out pick up lines would be dangerous.” 

“Ya  _ are  _ dealin’ with a bunch of demons, ya know.” He gently reminded as he turned to face you. “Maybe.” You’re getting lost in your thoughts again. Maybe you could make it up to Asmodeus by gifting him a new perfume or lotion. Maybe some bath salts? You shrug to yourself and turn on your side, facing the wall. You weren’t sure about a lot of things.

☆☆☆

You once again found yourself trapped with cooking duty. A pained smile graces your features as you stare at the lack of ingredients in the refrigerator. You don’t think the brothers will appreciate another helping of beetle eyes and cab juice, even if they  _ did  _ enjoy it the first time around, although Lucifer and Satan did give you an earful over the squid essence you used. 

“You look lost.” 

You jump a good six feet from the voice. You slam your hand over your chest and whirl around with wide eyes. “Levi!” You choke out, the purple haired demon staring at you with a mischievous smile. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that!” 

“Sorry, I forgot that normies are fragile in nature.” You feel your eyebrow twitch from his words, though you choose not to say anything back. Fighting with Levi could only be described as a never ending nightmare. He was quick witted, sarcastic, full of energy, and most of all, petty. You don’t think you can out-insult him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You wave your hand lazily and go back to deciding what you’d be cooking up for dinner. “Did you stop by for anything in particular? Or did you just want the company of this boring normie?” This a mischievous tint to your tone, and you know if you glance back you’d see Levi a blushing mess. 

“Me? Wanting company with a boring normie? As if, and even if I  _ did,  _ why would you want to spend your time with someone like  _ me _ ? I’m just a boring and gross otaku. No normie would want to spend time with someone like me.” 

“Is that so?” You ask while flipping through devilgram for meal inspiration. 

“It is!” He huffs with his arms crossed over his chest. “So, I’ll be leaving you alone now. Because, you know, I’m a disgusting otaku.” 

“Right.” You say with a faint roll of the eyes. After a few minutes of silence passes, you notice how he’s still lingering in the entryway of the kitchen. You smile to yourself and think of how to best approach the situation without scaring the third eldest off. “Well, I would be honored if you could help out this lame normie with cooking. It’s too much thinking, you know. I need the experience of someone much cooler and wiser to guide me through the proper, uh,” you have no idea where you’re going with this, “--spend time with me?” Is what you ultimately settle for. 

A smile brightens up his features as he stands just tad bit straighter. “Really? You really want me to spend time with you? For real? You really don’t want someone like Mammon or Asmodeus to help you? They’re so much cooler...”

“I’m asking you, aren’t I?” You turn around to finally face him. “I like hanging out with you, Levi. I’m flattered you put up with me, despite being a normie and all.” He falters for a bit before catching the playful smile on your lips. His face reddens once again and he averts his gaze to the floor. You raise an eyebrow, though you know better than to talk when he’s trying to string sentences together. 

“You’re…” He inhales deeply, eyebrows furrowing as he struggles to spit it out. “You’re not that bad. For a normie, I mean. Like,” his fingers are anxiously tugging at the sleeves of his jacket, “I enjoy spending time with you.” 

Your eyes widen slightly and you feel a wave of heat wash over your face. Your mouth goes dry before you quickly turn around and glare a hole into the countertop. “T-Thank you.” You stutter out before ultimately burying your face in your hands. Since when was Levi able to make you so flustered? You need to regain control of the situation, but you have no idea on how. You wouldn’t put it past Levi to tease you mercilessly once he saw how flustered you were. 

He calls your name cautiously and you immediately fix your posture and whip around. A cold sweat breaks out over your skin as your mind goes completely blank. Why were you so incompetent when it came to people complimenting you?  _ Maybe because that was insanely cute,  _ you think dryly to yourself. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”  _ Oh no,  _ you find yourself thinking once again,  _ he’s being uncharacteristically sweet and charming!  _ “Your face is really red. Are you feeling sick?” 

“Sick?” You barely squeak out as Levi stands in front of you after taking only a short few steps. “Oh my god.” You mumble to yourself in shock when Levi places a hand on your forehead. Your eyes squint as you try to keep yourself from blushing even harder. And you also don’t feel like fainting. Yes, you only needed to concentrate--

“You’re really hot.” 

“ _ Hot _ ?!” You nearly scream out before quickly regaining your composure. “Uh…” You watch as Levi stares at you with a startled expression. “Haha...yeah, hot. I’m feeling hot. Feverish. I think I’ll, uh,” your mind is failing you at a rate you didn’t even know was possible, “you--” The air gets caught in your throat when you look the demon in the eyes. Yeah, that was your undoing. “You’re beautiful.” You blurt out without much fault, though the weight of your words immediately comes crashing on to you when you see just  _ how red  _ Levi turns. “Uh, wait! No, you’re not! I mean, wait, it’s not that you  _ aren’t  _ beautiful! You are! It’s just that, no, wait--” You stumble over your words as you frantically put more and more space between the two of you as you rush towards the exit of the kitchen. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around!”

You grab the stupid walkie-talkie from your back pocket as you dash out of the kitchen and down the hall. “Mammon! Mammon, pick up!” Due to the sound of your panicked cries for help, it doesn’t take long before you hear a voice on the other end.

“What? What’s goin’ on? Are ya okay?”

“I need you to tell Lucifer that I can’t make dinner tonight. Or ever again, actually.” 

“Uh, why?” You can tell from his voice that he’s staring at the walkie-talkie with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I will be passing away tonight. You’re in charge of the playlist at the funeral.” You nearly shout the words as you run to your room, slamming and locking the door shut behind you. You turn the device off so Mammon can’t bother you with any more questions and you leap onto your bed. Yup. You’d be spending the next decade here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have a Levi one shot in the works. I’m not sure when I’ll be posting it, as I keep changing it (my insecurities are jumping out with that one lmao) since I’ve never written for him before. Not sure why, but writing for him makes me more nervous than writing for anyone else LOL. But yeah, just a heads up that there will be a Levi one shot in the future.


End file.
